Will You Marry Me?
by Min Hi
Summary: [Oneshoot plus Sequel!] Chanyeol tidak peduli terhadap perkataan orang-orang ataupun tidak direstui oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah memiliki Baekhyun, tidak ada lain selain itu. Mereka memang sama-sama namja, tapi mereka tetap mempunyai hak untuk bersama./Dedication for ChanBaek shipper./Warning! BL! Yaoi! MPREG!/RnR Joseyo ne, chingu.
1. Beginning

Title: **Will You Marry Me?**

Author: Song Min Hi ^^

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen

Disclaimer: Chara bukan milik saya, tapi ceritanya milik saja. ^^

Warning: BL, yaoi, typos, OOC, alur berantakkan, aneh, gaje, pendek, etc.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun sudah hampir membaca separuh lebih buku tebal dengan 200 halaman itu. Dia sedang berada di perpustakaan bersama tunangannya, dia juga baru pindah sekolah kemarin lusa sesuai dengan keinginan ayahnya. Baekhyun belum atau tidak memiliki teman satupun di sekolah barunya ini, bukan karena dia jauhi oleh murid-murid lainnya tapi dia sendiri yang menghindari mereka. Chen, tunangan Baekhyun itu hanya menemaninya sambil tidur saja. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya perasaan terhadap _namja_ berbibir mirip bebek itu, sebaliknya juga Chen. Mereka berdua bertunangan karena kerja sama bisnis yang dibuat oleh keluarga mereka sendiri, yang berarti mereka adalah uang berjalan bagi keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, seorang _namja_ jangkung yang cukup tampan tengah seksama memperhatikan kegiatan membaca serius Baekhyun sedari tadi. Dia merupakan putra tunggal dari Perdana Menteri Korea, dan itu artinya dia sangat disegani oleh semua penghuni di sekolahnya termasuk Baekhyun dan Chen. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan pada Baekhyun, tapi dia masih terlalu takut untuk terbuka. Semenjak Chen memperkenalkan _namja_ mungil nan manis itu padanya, Chanyeol sudah jatuh hati hanya sekali pandang saja. Ini memang sekedar suka belaka, tapi jika dia adalah jodohmu. Siapa yang mau menolaknya?

Baekhyun sangat sadar kalau Chanyeol masih memandanginya dalam diam, dia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Namun dia berharap tidak akan masuk dalam permainan yang diatur oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, dia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan banyak orang meskipun itu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Baekhyun terbilang egois terhadap orang lain bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, dia hidup bagaikan robot yang mau saja diatur-atur dan bergerak kaku. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa seperti itu sejak kecil, apalagi dia merupakan seseorang yang _introvert_.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak dia mengobrol saja? Matanya akan copot jika terus menerus menatapmu seperti itu," ucap Chen tanpa membangunkan kepalanya yang ia taruh di atas meja.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang asing," sahut Baekhyun sambil membalik lembar keseratus sembilan puluh lima di buku yang bacanya.

"Memangnya dia makhluk seperti apa?" tanya Chen ingin sedikit bergurau.

"Alien dari planet Venus," jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menemuinya sebelum aku kena omel lagi," pamit Chen langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya, sebelumnya ia sempat melihat waktu dulu di jam tangan mewahnya.

"Sampaikan juga salamku padanya, sepertinya dia mulai cemburu padaku," balas Baekhyun tetap memfokuskan perhatian pada bahan bacaannya.

"Tenanglah, dia bukan orang yang sensitif. Aku akan bertindak secepat mungkin, agar keluarga kita mau membatalkan pertunangan ini," Chen malah meneruskan obrolan mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun akhirnya selesai membaca buku keempatnya yang rata-rata halamannya sangat tebal.

"Cari saja orang lain yang lebih pantas dariku, kemudian akui kalau dia adalah pacarmu," saran Chen menyentuh bibir uniknya entah karena apa.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan singkat dan padat.

"Misalnya _namja_ di sana, dia tampak mulai panas karena perbincangan kecil kita ini," ujar Chen sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Akan kucoba nanti, kau juga harus bekerja sama denganku," janji Baekhyun tidaklah serius.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang semestinya, sebentar lagi orang tuaku pasti mengetahui hubunganku dengan Xiumin," Chen berkata enteng.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," ejek Baekhyun meremehkan.

"Terserah kau saja," Chen akhirnya benar-benar beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan untuk segera bertemu kekasih hatinya.

Baekhyun kembali mencari buku yang dirasanya menarik, kebiasaan membosankan yang selalu dilakukannya hanya membaca dan membaca. Jadi wajar saja dia punya otak yang encer, buku memang adalah jendela dunia. Tapi tidak membuat hati Baekhyun terbuka untuk dunia, dia hanya melakukan segala hal tanpa keinginannya sendiri. Mau saja ditunangkan di usia muda, misalnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan memberi tawaran jasa untuk mengambil buku yang berada di rak paling tinggi yang sulit digapai oleh tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Ambilkan buku yang bersampul biru tua itu, sepertinya cukup membuatku penasaran terhadap isinya," Baekhyun selalu menyahut cepat.

"Oh, buku itu. Ini dia," kata Chanyeol dengan mudah meraih buku yang dimaksud Baekhyun tadi, lalu memberikannya pada si kutu buku.

"_Gomawo_," Baekhyun menunduk sedikit sebagai penghormatan, kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Sore ini, kau mau berkencan denganku?" tanya Chanyeol menahan lengan kurus Baekhyun.

"Kebetulan juga aku punya banyak waktu luang hari ini, tunggu aku sepulang sekolah nanti," jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Baiklah, jangan lupakan janji kita," nasihat Chanyeol tidak mau diingkari.

"Tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun bergegas kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula, tapi Chanyeol ikut duduk di sampingnya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungai Han menjadi tempat kencan mereka. Meskipun tidak terlalu istimewa namun Chanyeol senang sudah bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan orang yang disukainya. Chanyeol yakin jika yang dirasakannya ini adalah cinta, cinta sejati yang sudah menjadi cinta pertamanya. Chanyeol tidak peduli kalau nanti kedua orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, dia akan mengambil jalan lain untuk bisa memiliki _namja_ mungil itu bagaimanapun caranya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perkataan orang lain tentang dirinya, toh dia juga terlahir dari pasangan gay yang masih bahagia saat bersama.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Chen?" Chanyeol kembali membuka pembicaraan, karena Baekhyun tidak mau bicara kalau dia yang tidak memulainya.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkan itu," sahut Baekhyun sambil menyesap latte-nya.

"Jika orang tuamu bersikeras menjodohkanmu dengannya, kau harus berbuat apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa saja, asalkan aku terbebas dari permainan bisnis mereka itu," jawab Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Kawin lari saja denganku, aku akan menjamin kebahagiaanmu," tawar Chanyeol konyol.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangku," timpal Baekhyun pedas. Dikatakannya benar, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun. Mereka baru berkenalan dua hari yang lalu, Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol yakin bahwa orang tua Baekhyun itu baik, karena hati kecilnya menguatkan pendiriannya.

"Kau bisa mencobanya dulu," Chanyeol terlihat bercanda namun dia berkata serius.

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan?" Baekhyun juga tampak tidak peduli.

"_Will you marry me_?" Chanyeol sudah sangat siap untuk ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun.

"_Yes_, _I do_," Baekhyun merasa perasaannya diselimuti kehangatan dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

"_Thanks_," ucap Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun, pipi si mungil tampak merona merah karena malu.

"Kau pasti tertekan sudah terlahir menjadi anaknya Perdana Menteri," Baekhyun sangat mengerti tentang orang-orang kaya seperti mereka terhadap publik, tapi dia tidak merasa seperti demikian. Selama ini, hidupnya hanya terasa hampa dan tidak ada hal istimewa apapun yang membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang anak yang periang seperti remaja lain.

"Begitulah, tapi aku tetap bahagia karena aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang mau menyayangiku," aku Chanyeol berekspresi seperti anak kecil.

"Kau beruntung sekali," balas Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika dia merasa iri.

"Dan aku akan mencintaimu setulus hati, meskipun hubungan kita ini tabu," Chanyeol berkata sangat baik.

"Aku juga akan mencoba mencintaimu dengan tulus," balas Baekhyun benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrt drrt…

"_Ne_, _yeoboseyo_, _Eomma_," Baekhyun langsung menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

_"Kau dimana sekarang, sayang? Kenapa belum pulang juga?"_ Ibu Baekhyun tengah mencemaskan sang anak.

"Batalkan pertunanganku dengan Chen, _Eomma_," Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

_"Memangnya kenapa, sayang?" _tanya Jaejong lembut.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan anaknya Perdana Menteri, Park Chanyeol," jelas Baekhyun tidak takut sama sekali.

_"MWO? Tapi, sayang. Kau…"_

"Aku akan melindungi Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Eomma_," sembur Chanyeol langsung merebut ponsel Baekhyun dari pemiliknya dan dengan berani menyebut _namja_ cantik di seberang sana adalah ibunya juga.

_"Aku percaya padamu, Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi tolong jaga Baekhyun baik-baik, dia sangat berharga bagiku. Cepat ajak dia pulang, Appa-nya sudah marah-marah sejak dari tadi karena dia belum kunjung pulang juga ke rumahnya," _suara Jaejong terdengar frustasi.

"_Ne_, _Eomma_. Selamat malam," pamit Chanyeol ceria.

_"Selamat malam juga," namja_ cantik yang masih awet muda itu langsung memutuskan panggilan telponnya secara sepihak.

"Bagus sekali, dalam waktu dekat aku akan terbebas dari ikatan rumit yang dibuat mereka," ujar Baekhyun bergegas mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"_Kajja_, kita pulang bersama," ajak Chanyeol menawarkan lengannya untuk digandeng Baekhyun.

"_Kajja_~!" seru Baekhyun akhirnya dapat tersenyum sangat manis.

Langkah demi langkah, kaki mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan raya yang mulai lengang. Tapi lama kelamaan, langkah mereka semakin cepat dan berujung mereka berlari kecil sambil menertawakan tingkah kekanakan mereka sendiri. Baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan itu terjadi. Dengan cinta, semuanya sangat terasa manis walaupun terkadang menyakitkan. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah selingan saja, hubungan yang terjalin erat akan tetap bertahan sampai kapanpun menggunakan kasih sayang mereka masing-masing. Mereka berhasil membuktikan kalau sepasang anak adam tetap bisa bersatu dalam cinta, tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang mereka. Cinta mereka mengalir seperti air, tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghalanginya kecuali Tuhan Yang Maha Adil.

* * *

—**END—**

* * *

Sequel, sequel! Aku akan membuatkan sequel-nya, tapi ada syaratnya. Kalian harus tetap review. Karena jika semua fanfic yang kupublish tanpa review kalian, feel-nya akan terasa hambar buat aku. Mohon bantuannya ne, chingu~! ^^


	2. (Sequel) Pregnancy : Part 1

Title: **Pregnancy** (Squel of Will You Marry Me?)

Author: Song Min Hi ^^

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yunho, Jaejong

Disclaimer: Chara bukan milik saya, tapi ceritanya milik saja. ^^

Warning: BL, yaoi, MPREG, typos, OOC, alur berantakkan, aneh, gaje, masih kurang panjang, etc.

* * *

Tidak terasa, sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berubah menjadi dewasa, apalagi mereka baru saja menikah setahun yang lalu. Butuh banyak penyesuaian yang harus mereka berdua lewati, tapi Baekhyun tetap akan dengan mudah jatuh hati pada pesona ketampanan Chanyeol semenjak _namja_ jangkung itu mengajaknya kawin lari lima tahun lalu. Satu fakta yang sempat memberatkan Chanyeol, yaitu bahwa kenyataannya kedua orang tua Baekhyun sangat kejam jauh dari perkiraannya. Bahkan ayahnya Baekhyun pernah menindasnya, karena ketidaktahuan Chanyeol tentang dunia bisnis. Baekhyun saja tahu apa namanya saham, berbanding terbalik dengan anak si Perdana Menteri yang belum sempat terbuka dengan dunia luar. Satu fakta lainnya, kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak merestui hubungan terlarang Chanyeol dan membuang putra semayang mereka tersebut begitu saja. Tapi Chanyeol masih bahagia dalam kehidupan keluarga Baekhyun yang cukup kejam, Baekhyun merupakan alasan terkuatnya untuk menjadi menantu yang baik untuk kedua mertua kesayangannya dengan banyak-banyak mencari pengalaman bisnis.

Dan satu hal lagi yang mengganjal perasaan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun sudah berbadan dua, usia kandungnnya juga sudah hampir empat bulan. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, ayah mertuanya yang galak tersebut tidak tahu tentang kehamilan Baekhyun. Dia ingin sekali memberitahukannya pada _namja_ menakutkan itu jika tidak mau dibunuh, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau kalau Baekhyun sampai keguguran di usia mudanya dan malah tetap merahasiakan ini dari kedua mertuanya sesuai keinginan Baekhyun. _Namja_ manis yang tengah hamil tersebut bermaksud memberikan kejutan untuk mereka berdua, selain itu ibunya pasti memberikan reaksi yang sangat berlebihan terutama jika dia bisa melahirkan anak perempuan nantinya. _Namja_ cantik yang sudah berkepala empat tersebut pasti merebut bayi menggemaskan itu dari orang tuanya, karena kakak perempuan Baekhyun jarang berkunjung ke Korea sebab ikut dengan suaminya ke China. Apalagi Jaejong suka berdandan _girly_, bahkan gaya bicara dan cara berjalannya persis seperti wanita. Namun dia pasti akan mempertahankan tampang manisnya sebagai _namja_, agar sang suami tetap mencintainya.

Tok tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol, pasti sekretarisnya yang blasteran China-Kanada itu. Usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol, dia sedang mengincar _namja_ panda yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris ayahnya Baekhyun.

"Masuk," suruh Chanyeol langsung mempersilahkan.

"Direktur ingin bertemu denganmu, _Sajangnim_," sahut Kris santai.

Benar, Chanyeol baru saja dijadikan sebagai manager baru di salah satu cabang perusahaan besar mertuanya. Memang tidak cocok jika _namja_ yang lebih tinggi tersebut memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan '_Sajangnim_', tapi Chanyeol mendapatkan hak istimewa karena sudah menjadi menantu dari Byun Yunho.

"Baiklah, suruh dia menungguku beberapa saat lagi. Ada sedikit tumpukan berkas yang harus kuurus," balas Chanyeol berlagak sibuk. Kris hanya mengendekkan bahu acuh, kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan kerja manager-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun perasaan Chanyeol sangat takut kalau berhadapan langsung dengan ayah mertuanya, tapi dia harus bersikap professional supaya si pak tua yang suka berkata kasar padanya itu tidak memandang Chanyeol sebelah mata lagi untuk masa permulaan kerjanya ini.

"Ada apa _Appa_ memanggilku?" tanya Chanyeol sebelumnya terlebih dulu mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk setelah diijinkan.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke China beberapa minggu ke depan, aku juga menyuruh kakak iparmu untuk melatih kenerjamu dalam dunia bisnis nanti," jawab Yunho menatap tajam Chanyeol, menantunya tersebut terlihat mulai gelagapan.

"Memangnya kapan aku berangkat, _Appa_?" Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, seperti biasanya.

"Besok, aku sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawatnya untukmu. Bagaimana dengan perkembangan Baekhyun? Apa dia masih baik-baik saja?" Yunho bertanya bertubi-tubi sambil terus menatap intens ke arah Chanyeol.

"Anu, _Appa_," Chanyeol malah menggaruk pelipisnya gugup.

"Cepat katakan padaku!" seru Yunho setengah berteriak, beginilah nasib Chanyeol yang memiliki mertua pemarah seperti ayahnya Baekhyun ini.

"Baekhyun sudah hamil dan usia kandungannya hampir menginjak empat bulan," jelas Chanyeol hati-hati, pasti dia akan dibentak lagi olehnya.

"Bagus sekali, sudah kuduga dia sudah hamil. Pergilah, aku akan mengabari _Eomma_-mu nanti," usir Yunho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"_Ne_, _algaeseumnida_, _Appa_," Chanyeol sedikit bernapas lega, tapi tidak untuk berikutnya. Pasti ibu mertua tercintanya itu mengomeli Chanyeol dan berkicau seperti burung karena sudah mengetahui kabar gembira tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Baekhyun tertawa sendiri bukan tanpa sebab, dia tengah membayangkan Chanyeol sedang berpakaian seperti _yeoja_ penggoda dan berjalan dengan anggun persis seperti ibunya. Dia sedang mengidam, apalagi rata-rata anggota keluarga Byun yang tengah menjalani masa kehamilannya memiliki permintaan ngidam yang aneh-aneh dan terbilang gila. Bahkan saat Jaejong mengandung Baekhyun dulu, dia sempat mengidam menyuruh Yunho menari balet bersama dengan anak-anak TK di acara pementasan keponakannya. Sungguh menggelikan bukan, tapi mereka tetaplah keluarga yang bahagia dan jarang terjadi konflik antarsesama anggota keluarganya.

"Ugh, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti tertawa, _Eomma_ juga tidak akan mengganggu tidur kalian," Baekhyun terbatuk sedikit. Dia memang sedang mengandung sepasang calon bayi kembar, tapi pengharapannya pasca kelahirannya nanti adalah tidak ada salah satu dari si kembar yang menjadi _yeoja_. Karena Baekhyun tidak rela jika salah satu anaknya tersebut dipungut oleh ibunya, dia sekarang sudah mulai menyukai anak-anak.

Ng?

Apalagi sekarang, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau malah membayangkan Chanyeol sedang telanjang sambil bergerak bodoh bagaikan seorang penggoda yang sangat mesum?

Baik, otak Baekhyun sekarang dalam keadaan eror. Calon ibu muda itu sudah memiliki perpustakaan rumahan di apartemen mewahnya, tapi Baekhyun malah mengoleksi novel-novel drama. Termasuk berbagai genre lainnya; terutama tentang horror, thriller, science, fantasy, gore, dan adventure.

Drrt drrt…

Ibunya menelpon, itu artinya sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"_Yeoboseyo_, _Eomma_," Baekhyun langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang.

_"Sayang, kau—" _Baekhyun segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, ibunya pasti setelah ini berteriak girang. Sang ibu tercinta sudah mengetahui kehamilannya dari ayahnya, dan Yunho mengetahinya dari Chanyeol. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis, meskipun sangat rusuh dan konyol.

_"—hamil. Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu Eomma, eoh?" _Syukurlah, suara Jaejong turun beberapa oktaf dari suara teriakan biasanya.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_," ujar Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya mengejek, dia sudah berubah menjadi anak yang menyebalkan. Tapi itu membuatnya menjadi lebih hidup, maksudnya hidup sedikit abnormal seperti kedua orang tuanya dan anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

_"Eomma berharap kalau salah satu si kembar yang kau kandung itu adalah yeoja, Eomma sangat kesepian di rumah terus. Appa-mu akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya_," keluh Jaejong terdengar memelas. Yang benar saja, ibu manapun yang akan memiliki anak tidak akan mau jika buah hatinya direbut paksa. Oh, ayolah, Baekhyun. Kau mulai bersikap berlebihan, tetaplah menjadi Baekhyun yang kalem seperti biasa.

"_Ani_, _Eomma_. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada _Eomma_, aku juga bisa mendandaninya dengan cantik dan elegan," Baekhyun mulai beradu argumen dengan sang ibu.

_"Jangan membantah Eomma, sayang," _Jaejong pura-pura berkata lembut, tapi wajahnya sudah tertekuk kusut di seberang sana.

"Aku keras kepala, _Eomma_~" Baekhyun masih belum mengalah.

_"Yaa, Baekhyun—"_ Jaejong kembali bersiap mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

"Ekhm, _Eomma_. Si kembar sedang tidur, jangan sampai membuat mereka terbangun," tegur Baekhyun sambil mengelus perut buncitnya dengan senyum kemenangan terukir indah di bibir tipisnya.

_"Oh, mian. Sudah dulu ne, kau harus banyak istirahat,"_ Jaejong akhirnya yang mengalah untuk sang anak kesayangan.

"_Ne_, _Eomma_," Baekhyun langsung memutuskan telpon ibunya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

Drrt..

_**[Yeollie]**__**Yeobo**_**, **_**Appa**_** menyuruhku untuk pergi beberapa minggu ke China. Dia akan menyuruh kakak iparmu melatihku untuk menjadi pembisnis yang kikir, besok aku akan berangkat.**

"_Mwo_? Aissh, dia benar-benar _workaholic_ sejati," umpat Baekhyun yang ditunjukkan untuk si ayah.

_**[Baekhyun]**_** Bagaimana dengan pemeriksaan kehamilan pertamaku besok? Aku tidak mau pergi sendirian, si pasangan kembar juga harus dalam pengawasanmu.**

_**[Yeollie]**__**Mian ne**_**, kau akan disuruh pergi dengan **_**Eomma**_** besok dan tinggal bersama dengannya beberapa minggu selagi aku pergi.**

_**[Baekhyun]**__**Shireo**_**, suruh saja Siwon **_**Hyung**_** ke Korea. Apa salahnya? **_**Appa**_** hanya menjebakmu, dia pasti menyuruh kakak iparku itu untuk menahanmu lebih lama di sana.**

Baekhyun sangat tahu sekali bagaimana tabiat ayahnya, licik dan picik. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan Chanyeol sementara waktu dari sisinya, benar-benar mertua yang kejam. -_-

_**[Yeollie]**_** Kau mau aku dibunuh olehnya? Apa kau tidak sayang nyawaku, heh?**

_**[Baekhyun]**__**Aniya**_**, **_**pabo**_**. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau jauh-jauh darimu.**

Baekhyun memang terkadang suka berkata kasar pada suami tercintanya tersebut, bahkan orang tuanya kena imbasnya juga.

_**[Yeollie]**_** Siapkan peti matiku nanti, **_**Appa**_**-mu itu benar-benar tidak suka padaku.**

_**[Baekhyun]**_** Bukannya tidak suka, tapi belum saatnya. **_**Appa**_** dan **_**Eomma**_** masih terlalu gengsi padamu, makanya banyak-banyaklah membaca supaya kau mengerti tentang dunia bisnis!**

_**[Yeollie]**__**Ne**_**, syaratnya kau harus mengijinkanku untuk pergi besok.**

_**[Baekhyun]**__**Ye**_**, kau juga harus sering menghubungiku. Aku dan si kembar akan merindukanmu nanti.**

_**[Yeollie]**_** Pasti, **_**yeobo**_**. Kita hentikan dulu obrolannya, tiba-tiba saja **_**Appa**_**-mu mengadakan rapat dadakan lagi. T_T**

_**[Baekhyun]**__**Nde**_**, sukses ya, **_**yeobo**_**! **_**Fighting**_**!**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, usaha Chanyeol cukup tidak sia-sia selama ini. Dia mulai mengerti tentang perkara bisnis, saat rapat mendadak tadi siang. Ayah mertuanya sangat tegas dalam menurus bisnis perusahannya, dan Chanyeol berjanji akan menjadikan Yunho sebagai panutannya di dunia bisnis yang keras ini.

"_Yeobo_, aku pulang~" seru Chanyeol lesu namun tidak ada jawaban dari istrinya. Memang begitulah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah puluh malam dan Baekhyun sudah terlelap di ranjang mereka yang empuk.

Chanyeol tidak bersuara lagi, dia dengan hati-hati masuk ke kamar apartemennya. Chanyeol tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat Baekhyun, si kembar akan tidak mau tidur jika dia membangunkan ibu mereka. Mereka sangat sensitif pada sentuhan Chanyeol, _namja_ jangkung tersebut menjadi tidak tega kalau berpisah jauh dengan kedua calon buah hati kecilnya itu.

"_Aegya_, jangan menyusahkan _Eomma_ saat _Appa_ pergi nanti _ne_. _Appa_ hanya meninggalkan kalian sebentar, kakekmu itu sangat galak sekali pada _Appa_. Dia selalu membentak _Appa_, padahal _Appa_ tidak berbuat salah," adu Chanyeol sambil membelai perut Baekhyun dan sekekali menciumnya sayang.

"_Appa_ mandi dulu, jangan sampai membuat _Eomma_ bangun. Sepertinya dia terlihat cukup melelahkan, dia pasti senam perut lagi dengan tertawa sendiri mengkhayal yang aneh-aneh," pamit Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, dia benar-benar berat hati meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kedua calon anak kembarnya. Dia ingin sekali membangunkan Baekhyun, tapi si istri pasti tertidur lagi saat mendengar ceritanya tentang sang mertua galak yang sangat membosankan.

"_Yeobo_," bibir Chanyeol gatal untuk tidak memanggil istrinya itu.

"Mm, _mwoya_?" Baekhyun menyahut seperti mengigau saja.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku ramen dan susu? Aku lapar," Chanyeol mulai merengek.

"Buat sendiri saja, aku lelah tahu," tolak Baekhyun malah memunggungi Chanyeol.

"_Jebalyo_~!" Chanyeol berkata sangaaat memelas.

"_Ne_, baiklah," sahut Baekhyun langsung bangun dan bergegas keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar, _yeobo_. Kau akan menabrak pintu, kasihan si kembar nanti," tegur Chanyeol berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bangun, cepat tunggui aku juga," ajak Baekhyun sebal.

"Yap, _yeobo_," Chanyeol melompat dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian menyusul cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah terlelap lagi sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan makan tengah malamnya, tenaga Chanyeol terisi pulih dan siap menggendong Baekhyun kembali ke kamar mereka. Berat badan Baekhyun lumayan bertambah berat selama kehamilannya berlangsung, Baekhyun masih sehat dan begitu pula dengan kedua kembar kepunyaannya.

"Pipimu terlihat semakin dembem, _yeobo_," desis Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis dan damai Baekhyun di kala tidur.

"Kau juga semakin gemuk belakangan ini," kata Baekhyun asal, dia selalu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mengigau lucu.

"_Jha_, kita berbaring lagi di ranjang kita yang empuk dan nyaman," seru Chanyeol perlahan menggendong Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, takut menyentak perut Baekhyun yang membesar.

"Tapi nanti apartemen kita ini kosong cukup lama," Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan jika terus mengigau begini.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh Kris _Hyung_ menyewakan apartemen kita ini pada orang lain sementara waktu," ucap Chanyeol berhasil membuat ide bisnis sampingan yang brilian.

"Bagus sekali, kau mulai menjadi _Appa_-ku yang rakus," balas Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Dengan pelan, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh lemas Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya juga terasa sangat letih, selama seharian ini dia hanya bolak balik ruangan menemui mertua jahatnya dan menandatangani berkas-berkas kerja yang belum Chanyeol mengerti.

"Sudahlah, aku akan membuktikan kalau aku mampu menjadi sesukses dirinya," gumam Chanyeol berangan tinggi, lalu memeluk istri tercintanya dengan posesif dari samping.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejong sudah menyiapkan banyak tisu untuk putra kesayangannya itu, Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mau menemui Chanyeol dan melepasnya pergi saat di bandara tadi. Hanya saja dia tidak sekuat itu, Baekhyun tetap istri yang tidak kuat melihat sang suami pergi merantau ke negeri orang. Ayahnya memanglah kejam, tidak pernah mau mengalah padanya kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan bisnis. Chanyeol mungkin akan diperas otaknya oleh kakak iparnya yang sama kejinya dengan ayahnya tersebut, mereka adalah sepasang menantu-mertua terhebat yang berada di keluarga Byun.

"Sudah cukup, sayang. Percuma saja kau tangisi dia, itu akan mengganggu perkembangan si kembar," Jaejong berujar cemas.

"Aku ingin menyusulnya, _Eomma_. Kami akan sangat merindukan mereka, kami tidak bisa hidup tanpa kehadirannya," Baekhyun melap ingusnya, dia benar-benar sedih kali ini hanya karena kepergian seorang Chanyeol yang lugu.

"Baik baik, _Eomma_ akan membantumu. Tapi kau jangan menangis lagi," hibur Jaejong mulai mencari cara, agar Baekhyun berhenti larut dalam kesedihannya.

"_Yeobo_!" Jaejong melupakan pantangan ibu hamil di sebelahnya.

"_Mian, Eomma_ tidak sengaja berteriak. Tunggu di sini, _Eomma_ akan berbicara pada _Appa_ sebentar," Jaejong berlalu pergi. Dan itu artinya, Baekhyun akan bersama Chanyeol lagi ke sana.

_"Ne, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Membuatku kaget saja, yeobo_,_"_ di dalam ruangan kerjanya, Yunho mulai mengorek telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

"Apa Yixing dan Suho berangkat ke Hunan hari ini?" tanya Jaejong memasang tampang _evil_.

_"Ne, waeyo?"_ jawab Yunho curiga.

"Kalau begitu, suruh mereka ajak Baekhyun pergi juga. Putra kita itu tidak mau berhenti menangis sejak tadi pagi," adu Jaejong merayu.

Yunho menghela napas sejenak, dia tahu akan begini jadinya. Jaejong selalu membela Baekhyun dan dia tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ingin membuat istrinya merajuk ria padanya lagi.

_"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh Sekretaris Wu untuk membelikan Baekhyun tiket pesawat ke China,"_ Yunho dengan terpaksa mengalah.

"Hore! _Gomawo_, _Appa_. Kau benar-benar yang terbaik! Aku menyayangimu, _Appa_," teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba merebut ponsel ibunya, ikut berteriak seperti rutinitas Jaejong sedang dirundung rasa senang.

"Dasar anak ini, apa dia lupa kalau dia sedang hamil muda?" umpat Jaejong ketus.

Sedangkan Yunho di sana, langsung terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai dengan mulut menganga lebar. Telinganya sangat terasa panas, Baekhyun sukses membuatnya hampir jantungan.

* * *

Selesai ataukah tetap dilanjut?

Aku belakangan ini lagi senang-senangnya buat fanfic ChanBaek couple, apalagi ide-idenya selalu muncul dan loncat-loncat membayangi otak saya. Makanya saya cepet update terus, padahal aku gak belajar selama seharian ini hanya karena bela-belain ngetik cerita tentang mereka berdua.

Udah dulu ya, cuap-cuapnya dari aku. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne, chingu~! ^^


	3. (Sequel) Pregnancy : Part 2A

Title: **Pregnancy** (Squel of Will You Marry Me?)

Author: Song Min Hi ^^

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Siwon, Yesung (GS)

Disclaimer: Chara bukan milik saya, tapi ceritanya milik aku. ^^

Warning: BL, yaoi, MPREG, typos, OOC, alur berantakkan, aneh, gaje, masih kurang panjang, etc.

* * *

Menunggu bukanlah kebiasaan menyenangkan yang sering Baekhyun lakukan, tetapi rasa bosannya sedikit terobati karena adanya kehadiran si kecil Zhang—buah hati dari pasangan Yixing dan Suho—yang terbilang cukup aktif. Baekhyun dan dua kakak sepupunya itu sedang duduk santai di bangku tunggu yang berada di bandara Incheon, masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum pesawat untuk penerbangan Korea-China melandas.

"Kapan Yixing _Hyung_ mengubah gaya rambutnya? Memangnya dia sempat ke salon?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik pada Suho.

"Kau salah, Yiho itu sering bertingkah seperti anak perempuan yang sedang kesal dengan menyambak rambut ayahnya," jawab Suho ikut berbisik.

"Wah, _daebak_. Aku rasa saat besar nanti, dia mungkin akan jadi penata rambut terkenal," puji Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil memberikan selamat.

"_Anio_, Yixing tidak mau jika anaknya dibesarkan menjadi _namja_ _uke_ yang lembek. Dia pasti akan sering membawa Yiho ke kantornya, jadi kami kembali pulang ke Hunan untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan _Appa_-mu di sana," Suho langsung membantah tegas argumen konyol Baekhyun tadi.

"Hehe, begitu rupanya. Ternyata Yixing _Hyung_ ketularan virus gila kerja _Appa_-ku juga," Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin ke China juga? Apa kau merindukan Yesung _Noona_?" ujar Suho tidak memperdulikan tingkah bodoh suami dan anaknya yang sedikit menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara Incheon ini.

"_Ne_, tapi bukan itu alasan utamaku pergi berkunjung ke China. Chanyeol dikirim paksa oleh _Appa_-ku ke Beijing, dan aku harus menyusulnya juga sebelum kami tidak tenang tanpa melihat wajah lugunya itu," seru Baekhyun sembari mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

"Oh, selamat atas kehamilan pertamamu. Kau membuatku iri karena bisa melahirkan dua anak sekaligus nanti, apalagi mereka sepasang calon bayi kembar," balas Suho ikut membelai perut adik sepupunya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Aku memang beruntung," Baekhyun berucap riang.

"Terserah kau saja," Suho bergegas menarik tangannya dari perut Baekhyun, kemudian memangku anaknya yang tidak bisa diam menyambak-nyambaki rambut ayahnya tanpa dosa sejak dari tadi.

"Aissh, berapa umurnya sich? Kenapa tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan sekali?" ucap Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi dembem si kecil Zhang yang jail.

"Umurnya baru dua tahun, tapi kelakuannya sangat nakal," desis Suho mencentil sebal tangan mungil putranya itu secara bergantian.

"Hiks, papa. Mama ahat ada Iho (mama jahat pada Yiho)," adu Yiho pada sang ayah, matanya mulai berair. Dia memang sangat cengeng dan manja dengan Yixing.

"Jangan menangis, kau _namja_ yang kuat dan tampan. Mamamu tidak jahat padamu, hanya saja kau sedikit nakal," Yixing langsung mengusap bahu anaknya, supaya tidak menangis seperti anak laki-laki yang lemah.

"Dia masih kecil, wajar saja dia bertingkah nakal," sela Baekhyun mencoba melerai namun Suho menyenggol lengannya bermaksud menegur.

"Mama tayang kan ma Iho (mama sayang kan sama Yiho?" tanya Yiho cadel.

"Tentu saja, mama marah karena kamu berbuat jail pada papa dan orang lain. Jadi bersikaplah baik dan jantan seperti keinginan papamu," jawab Suho memberikan kecupan sayang ke pipi sang anak.

"Afkan Iho ya, ma (maafkan Yiho ya, ma)," Yiho benar-benar sangat lugu, rasanya Baekhyun mulai teringat akan kepolosan seorang Chanyeol padanya.

"Iya, sayang. Maafkan juga mama yang sudah menjentik tanganmu tadi," balas Suho mendekap anaknya itu dari belakang dengan penuh cinta, Yixing ikut bergabung memeluk istri dan putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Ugh, Chanyeol. Sepertinya si kembar ingin diminta dibelai, tunggulah aku sebentar lagi," gumam Baekhyun sambil memainkan cincin kawinnya yang terselip indah di jari manisnya.

Berselang beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu melandas juga di lapangan bandara Incheon. Baekhyun dan keluarga kecil Zhang itu bergegas bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, _namja_ manis yang tengah mengandung muda tersebut sangatlah bersemangat bahkan harus membuat Suho menegurnya terus menerus agar tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, takut jika kandungannya terguncang dan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Chanyeol, kami akan datang padamu lagi!" Baekhyun berseru di tengah-tengah sandungannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Berikut istilah-istilah yang dapat Anda pelajari sebelum memulai bisnis properti :

**\- Recession** : Istilah yang menggambarkan kondisi dimana terjadi penurunan daya beli akan obyek property.  
**\- Site plan/Master plan** : Gambar denah kompleks perumahan yang berisi tata letak lokasi rumah, lokasi fasilitas umum, lokasi jalan, dan sebagainya.  
**\- Supply** : Kegiatan untuk memenuhi permintaan pembelian yang sedang tinggi akan suatu obyek properti, misalnya dengan melakukan pengadaan unit rumah baru.  
**\- Turn key** : Waktu yang disepakati dalam perjanjian untuk serah terima kunci, seperti dari kontraktor pemborong ke pengembang perumahan (developer) atau dari developer kepada konsumen.  
**\- Turn over** : Istilah yang menggambarkan tentang kapan waktunya suatu investasi akan balik modal.  
**\- Urban** : Suatu wilayah yang menjadi tempat para perantau berdatangan sehingga permintaan pembelian properti cukup menjanjikan, seperti daerah pinggiran kota besar.  
**\- Wait and see** : Istilah untuk menunggu sambil mengamati untuk menemukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan investasi properti.

Dan banyak berbagai hal lain lagi yang harus Chanyeol pahami tentang perkara bisnis untuk minggu pertama di cabang perusahaan ayah mertuanya yang dipegang oleh kakak iparnya di Beijing ini. Otaknya pasti meledak jika disuruh menghafal semua materi bisnis yang disuruh Siwon untuknya tadi hanya dalam satu minggu saja. Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang jenius ataupun pintar, dia hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang memiliki otak pas-pasan meskipun dia dulunya adalah anak Perdana Menteri Korea yang terhormat.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian, padahal aku baru sebentar meninggalkan kalian bertiga. Apa kau masih bersedih di sana, _yeobo_?" gumam Chanyeol sambil memandang sendu photo Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung di ponselnya.

"Apa perlu kuhubungi Baekhyun saja? Tapi itu mungkin membuatnya semakin terpuruk," desis Chanyeol masih ragu untuk berbuat.

Drrt…

_**[My Angel]**__**Yeobo**_**, bersiaplah terkejut. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke China, **_**Eomma**_** berhasil membujuk **_**Appa**_** tadi siang. Jadi tunggu aku nanti malam, aku akan menemanimu ke manapun kau pergi.**

_**[Chanyeol]**__**Jinja**_**? Semoga perjalananmu sukses dan selamat sampai ke sini. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti ke bandara Guangzhou, kabari aku kalau sudah sampai.**

_**[My Angel]**_** Tentu saja, kau sedang apa sekarang?**

_**[Chanyeol]**_** Aku sedang berusaha menghafal semua materi bisnis yang diberikan Siwon **_**Hyung**_** padaku, otakku benar-benar terasa berat jika dipaksa mengingat itu semua.**

_**[My Angel]**_** Sudahlah, baca saja yang menurutmu mudah. Lalu coba ingat sedikit demi sedikit, aku yakin kau bisa menguasainya dengan mudah tapi secara bertahap.**

_**[Chanyeol]**_** Otakku sudah lelah kalau dipaksa terus.**

_**[My Angel]**_** Aku tidak memaksamu untuk berpikir keras! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat Siwon **_**Hyung**_** mau memberikan sedikit keringanan untukmu.**

_**[Chanyeol]**_** Bagaimana caranya?**

_**[My Angel]**__**Aegyo bbuing-bbuing**_** bersama Yesung **_**Noona**_**, dia pasti mau ikut merayu suami tercintanya itu untuk kebaikan kita.**

_**[Chanyeol]**__**Hajima**_**~!**

_**[My Angel]**_** Tidak ada penolakan, aku berjuang untuk kebaikanmu juga! Jangan banyak bicara, baca saja materi bisnis yang kau pegang sekarang. Aku akan memberikan jatahmu malam ini, **_**yeobo**_

Glup!

Benar, hanya itu saja cara Baekhyun untuk membuat Chanyeol kembali bersemangat. Akan tetapi, itu malah membuat pikiran Chanyeol tidak karuan karena membayangkan sesuatu yang ekhm saat dia dan Baekhyun membuat si calon bayi kembar mereka dulu.

_**[Chanyeol]**_** Tapi boleh aku minta tiga ronde nanti malam?**

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum sangat _pervert_, kemesumannya kembali kumat jika disinggung masalah anuan tersebut.

Tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun lagi, sepertinya jaringan di pesawat yang ditumpanginya sekarang mengalami gangguan. Sabarlah Chanyeol, pasti istri tercintamu itu memberikan hak istimewamu sebagai seorang suami nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing dan Suho tak ketinggalan pula buah hati mereka yang lucu, Yiho. Mereka bertiga sudah meninggalkan bandara Guangzhou dan berangkat ke kampung halaman Yixing ke Hunan. Waktu juga juga sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam, Chanyeol masih belum kunjung menjemput Baekhyun yang terus menunggunya dengan sabar. Sepertinya _namja_ bermata lebar itu lupa, mungkin otaknya sudah berasap setelah berusaha untuk menghafal materi-materi bisnis yang harus dia pelajari sampai tuntas selama satu minggu ini.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa menjemputmu tadi. Katanya kepalanya pening sekali, jadi dia tidak bisa mengendarai mobil kemari," ujar Yesung membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Oh, Yesung _Noona_. Kau hampir membuatku jantungan, untung saja aku tidak keguguran," sahut Baekhyun sembari mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Mian_, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. _Kajja_, aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen kami," ajak Yesung langsung mengambil alih koper sang adik.

"Memangnya Chanyeol tinggal dengan kalian juga?" tanya Baekhyun perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sementara waktu, kalian tinggal bersama kami dulu. _Appa_ menyuruh kami untuk menampung kalian, besok lusa dia dan _Eomma_ akan berkunjung ke sini," jawab Yesung menjelaskan.

"Aissh, pak tua menyebalkan itu semakin menjadi-jadi gila kerjanya. Dia pasti akan mencoba menguji pengetahuan Chanyeol, aku tidak boleh berdiam diri saja kalau begini caranya," umpat Baekhyun sebal, kakak perempuan di sebelahnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"_A_, _ne_. Kebetulan di sana ada toko jus, apa kau mau kubelikan jus stroberi? Biar kutraktir kau, tapi lain kali kau harus membalasnya dengan membelikanku koleksi guci _limited edition_ yang akan keluar minggu depan. Aku tidak boleh sampai kehabisan, pembuatnya sangat telaten membuat benda antik itu dengan tanah liat terbaik di China," tawar Yesung malah meminta balasan yang lebih dari kata murah.

"Kenapa tidak minta sama _Appa_ saja? Dia punya banyak uang simpanan di kartu tabungannya, aku tidak mau menguras dompetku hanya karena benda mati yang terbuat dari tanah itu," Baekhyun sudah pasti menolak, dia lebih baik membuang uangnya untuk novel-novel karangan beberapa penulis terkenal di dunia dibandingkan guci yang dibilang pembawa keberuntungan oleh kakak perempuannya tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja, mau beli tidak? Tapi bayar sendiri, aku juga ingin membeli jus tomat yang bisa membuat kulitku semakin halus dan bersinar," seru Yesung tidak mau dikompromi lebih lama.

"_Ne_, _Noona_," balas Baekhyun bergegas berjalan ke toko jus yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, disusul cepat oleh Yesung yang terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera membawa si adik bawelnya itu pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, penghuni apartemen di salah satu kawasan Beijing itu memulai rutinitas kegitan santai mereka. Siwon dengan acara televisi bisnisnya, Yesung dengan ponselnya sambil _browsing_ internet untuk menjelajahi situs-situs penjualan guci antik di dunia maya, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang mengobrol dengan Suho dengan Chanyeol menjadi sandaran di belakangnya.

"Jadi kalian masih dalam perjalanan pulang? Apa Yiho tetap menyambaki rambut Yixing _Hyung_ sampai keriting semua?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkikik geli.

_"Dia sedang tidur sekarang, lagipula saat di pesawat tadi dia sudah puas menyambaki rambut ayahnya itu sampai rontok sedikit,"_ jawab Suho terdengar lesu di seberang sana.

"_Aigoo_, kenapa dia begitu kejam pada ayahnya sendiri? Memangnya kau ngidam apa dulu? Sampai-sampai Yiho selalu ingin menyambaki rambut Yixing _Hyung_," Baekhyun mencoba menahan tawanya, agar tidak meledak dan tidak membuat kedua kakaknya yang tengah asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing itu terganggu.

_"Aku hanya pernah mengidam menyambak rambut seorang pria yang tidak kukenal dulu, tapi aku tidak menyangka malah membuat Yiho begini,"_ sahut Suho sedikit nyaring.

"Mungkin saja pria itu merupakan salah satu mantan pacarnya Yixing _Hyung_," Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_"Jangan memanas-manasiku, Baekhyun. Urus saja suami dan calon bayi kembarmu, kau tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui rahasia orang lain," _nasihat Suho mulai jengkel.

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengganggu privasi kalian lagi. Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin segera beristirahat. Rasanya badanku mau remuk karena melakukan perjalanan mendadak seperti tadi sore," tutup Baekhyun sedikit mengeluh.

_"Ne, selamat malam. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok," _balas Suho langsung menutup telpon mereka secara sepihak.

"Siwon _Hyung_," panggil Baekhyun memelas pada sang kakak ipar.

"_Mwoya_?" sahut Siwon masih fokus dengan acara bisnisnya yang mengabarkan nilai bursa China untuk hari ini.

"Bisakah kau beri keringanan untuk Chanyeol dengan menambah waktu belajarnya untuk mendalami pengetahuan tentang dunia bisnis sampai satu bulan, dia tidak mungkin bisa langsung menjadi sepertimu yang memang jenius sejak lahir," jelas Baekhyun mencoba membujuk Siwon.

"Kenapa juga dia tidak kuliah mengambil jurusan bisnis dulu? Memangnya dia tidak memikirkan konsekoensinya setelah menikah denganmu setahun yang lalu?" Siwon malah bertanya balik dengan tampang acuhnya.

"Chanyeol memang terlalu lugu, tapi kau harus membantuku membuatnya bisa sesukses _Appa_," Baekhyun mulai memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Aku tidak mau jika pria galak itu sampai memakiku lagi, aku sudah puas kena imbasnya saat melamar kakak perempuanmu dulu," Siwon tetap mengelak permintaan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengalah untukku kali ini," seru Baekhyun bersiap melempar salah guci antik Yesung yang terletak di sebelah bangku yang dia dan Chanyeol duduki, suami tercintanya itu sudah terlelap sejak dari tadi tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan ocehan Baekhyun yang terlampau sedikit rusuh.

"_Yaa_, Baekhyun! Aku sudah iri padamu selama empat bulan ini karena kau bisa duluan hamil daripada aku, tapi kau tidak perlu juga merusak salah satu koleksi guci antik kesayanganku ini," Yesung langsung mengamankan benda keramatnya tersebut dari tangan mungil Baekhyun, bisa-bisa dia rugi jutaan won lagi karena Siwon tidak sengaja memecahkan salah satu gucinya kemarin.

"Baik baik, aku akan memberikan sedikit keringanan untuk Chanyeol sampai satu bulan. Tapi dia harus bisa membuat presentasinya sendiri untuk cabang perusahaan _Appa_ di Beijing nanti," Siwon akhirnya mengalah juga, dia akan tetap kalah jika sudah beradu bicara dengan Baekhyun yang tak kalah cerdas darinya.

"_Gomawo_, Siwon _Hyung_. Kau selalu saja baik padaku, aku tidak akan melupakan semua jasamu padaku selama ini," pekik Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol terbangun kaget.

"_Kajja_, kita tidur! Kau pasti sangat lelah seharian ini, aku akan memasakan sesuatu yang enak untukmu besok," Baekhyun langsung menyeret suaminya tersebut yang masih setengah sadar ke kamar.

"Aissh, dasar anak itu! Kau harus mencarikan apartemen lain untuk mereka nanti, bisa-bisa semua guci kesayanganku pecah kalau dia berteriak histeris seperti tadi setiap hari di sini," keluh Yesung mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada sang suami.

"Sudahlah, kita juga harus tidur. Kau harus menjaga rahimmu supaya tetap sehat, minggu depan aku akan mengusir mereka dari sini secepatnya dan kita bisa membuat anak dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari mereka," ucap Siwon bergegas mematikan televisinya dan membawa istrinya ke kamar mereka juga.

"Aku ingin mengandung bayi kembar seperti Baekhyun, apa kau tetap mau itu?" tanya Yesung rada-rada sedikit aneh.

"_Ne_, asalkan kita juga punya anak tidak kalah dengan saudara-saudara kita yang sudah menikah dan punya anak seperti Yixing dan Suho," jawab Siwon apa adanya.

"Benar juga, lagipula mereka pasti sudah sampai di rumah baru mereka sekarang. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada mereka, karena _Appa_ selalu membuat mereka bolak balik pindah dari China ke Korea dan sebaliknya," balas Yesung sedikit mengkhawatirkan adik sepupunya yang satu itu.

"_Good night and have a nice dream_," tutup Siwon sudah mengantuk.

"_Good night too_," Yesung ikut perlahan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

**—To be Continued—**

* * *

Mian, jika ceritanya mulai aneh. Karena hari ini aku buatnya sedikit kehilangan feel disebabkan kurang mood akan sesuatu. Kalau kalian kurang ngerti dan penjelasannya ada yang gak mengena, bisa beri kritik di bagian mana yang dirasa kurang pas. Aku akan terima secara terbuka, karena kalian punya hak untuk berbicara atas karya fanfic-ku yang satu ini. ^^

Oh iya, aku juga akan pm kalian yang sudah review pas aku sudah update seperti hari ini tadi. Yang mau minta di pm juga pas aku mau publish fanfic terbaru aku yang lain, bisa beritahukan aku lewat kotak review. Aku selalu punya banyak waktu untuk meluangkan mampir lama-lama di ffn, soalnya aku sering nungguin review dari kalian. #bukaaibsendiri

Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah RCL dan yang sudah meluangkan waktu baca fanfic-fanfic aku selama ini. Namun alangkah baiknya jika kalian mau meninggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review, jadi aku bisa semangat terus untuk update setiap hari.

Dan sekali lagi, aku mau buka pembuatan fanfic oneshoot untuk kalian yang mau secara cuma-cuma, yang udah menang di game tebak-tebakan yang aku kasih di fanfic **Don't Worry** di chapter 2 kemarin akan aku pm juga untuk membicarakan tentang fanfic yang akan kubuatkan untuk dia. Apakah kalian berminat? Hanya ada lima orang yang beruntung lho, jadi cepat-cepatlah beri tanggapan untuk tawaran aku ini.

Untuk fanfic **Strawberry Holic**, mungkin aku gak bisa cepat-cepat kasih sequel-nya. Aku mau fokusin dulu nyelesain sequel fanfic **Will You Marry Me? **inisampai kelar. Dan kalau aku lagi mood banget, mungkin aku akan niatin sambil ngelanjutin fanfic **Don't Worry** juga.

* * *

Taraaa… Ini balasan untuk review kalian di chapter part pertama yang lalu**:**

**cloudsevil** : aduh chanchan nya tersiksa, aduh kasian...  
yunho...jangan galak" sama menantu :P

**Min Hi** : Ntar kalo mertuanya gak tegas, Chanyeol gak bisa sukses kayak Yunho nanti. Kekeke~ xD

**devrina** : Lanjut dong ...

Kpn ortu yeol keluar thor

**Min Hi** : Mungkin pas Baekhyun mau lahiran nanti, soalnya aku mau fokusin ke keluarga Baekhyun dulu. Ntar berabe kalau orang tua Chanyeol nongol tiba-tiba, Chanyeol bisa pusing tujuh keliling. Ngurus masalah dia ama Yunho aja belum selesai, masa ditambahin lagi karena kehadiran orang tuanya.

**Maple fujoshi2309** : lanjuuuuttttttt  
chanyeol gimana ya?.  
keep writing...

**Min Hi** : Tenang aja, Chanyeol masih hidup dan bisa napas koq. xD

**Dragonamex** : Lanjut thorrr

**Min Hi** : Sip, udah aku lanjut nih. ^^

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol** : Lanjut lanjut lanjut, wajib lanjut, tp sayang proses pembuatan sikembar gak dishoot,  
Aigooo kasian uri chan chan disiksa mulu sm ayah mertua, semoga klw bwt adik bayi bwt sikembar, pembuatannya dishoot tanpa cut /

**Min Hi** : Hehe, ingat rating-nya, chingu. Cuma T aja, gak bisa aku naikin. Mian ne, ntar di fanfic sebelah aja mereka anuannya. xD

**exindira** : Lanjut sequelnya xD  
Keep writing!

**Min Hi** : Oke, keep kasih review juga ya, chingu. ^^

**VampireDPS** : wkwkwk lucu nih ceritanya lanjut aja thor  
bebek cuek cuek perhatian nih yeii

**Min Hi** : Yo'i, ini udah lanjut koq, chingu. ^^

**neli amelia** : Hahaha .. Lucu bnget keluarga byun . Mereka keluarga yang ... Aneh/? Kekeke dan aku liat byun yunho yg karakternya kejam malah ngerasa lucu, hehe :p aku suka ceritanya :)

ditunggu chap selanjutnya . Fast update, jeballl ..  
Hwaiting &amp; keep writing

**Min Hi** : Oke, aku akan usahakan update tiap hari. Tapi mian kalau idenya kadang-kadang kurang pas di setiap chapter nanti, chingu. ^^

**bellasung21** : Kyyaa! Kyeeoptta!  
Mereka imut sekali  
terutama baek aigoo awalnya cool eh pas belakangan dia bakal tetep jadi byun baek yang sesungguhnya :D  
next thor fighting

**Min Hi** : Yo, fighting juga pas bacanya ya, chingu. ^^


	4. (Sequel) Pregnancy : Part 2B

Title: **Pregnancy** (Squel of Will You Marry Me?)

Author: Song Min Hi ^^

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Siwon, Yesung (GS)

Disclaimer: Chara bukan milik saya, tapi ceritanya milik aku. ^^

Warning: BL, yaoi, MPREG, typos, OOC, alur berantakkan, aneh, gaje, masih kurang panjang, etc.

* * *

"_Yeobo_," panggil Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol dengan memencet-mencet hidungnya.

Chanyeol belum kunjung mengubris juga, dia terlalu lelah untuk dibangunkan sepagi ini. Tapi banyak hal yang menyangkut bisnis sedang menunggunya untuk segera dikuasai dan mungkin Siwon akan melaporkan ini pada mertuanya tentang kemalasan Chanyeol tersebut. Maka dari itulah, Baekhyun mengarahkan Chanyeol agar bisa menjadi seorang yang sukses kelah seperti sang ayah nanti.

"Yeollie, bangunlah," Baekhyun malah menduduki perut bidang Chanyeol.

"Hmmm, memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol mendesah panjang, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap matanya yang sangat masih mengantuk.

"Jam enam pagi, tapi kau tidak boleh terlambat datang ke tempat kerjamu kalau kau tidak mau ditindas lagi oleh _Appa_-ku," jawab Baekhyun perlahan tiarap tepat di atas tubuh Chanyeol, meskipun perutnya yang buncit mengganjal jarak di antara mereka sekarang.

"Tubuhku letih sekali, _yeobo_. Bisakah kau beri waktu aku setengah jam lagi untuk istirahat sebentar? Aku masih sangat mengantuk, kepalaku juga mau pecah kemarin," tolak Chanyeol sambil mengeluh, raut mukanya terlihat begitu memelas.

"Apa kau sakit, _yeobo_? Wajahmu terlihat pucat dan kurang berenergi," Baekhyun bertanya sembari membelai sayang wajah suami tercintanya itu.

"_Anio_, aku hanya terlalu kelelahan saja," sahut Chanyeol akhirnya benar-benar membuka matanya dengan pelan.

"_Gwenchana_,kau tidak perlu khawatir. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, karena aku masih belum bisa membahagiakanmu secara utuh dan memuaskan keinginan _Appa_-mu," balas Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka menjadi dia yang menindih Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberikan _morning kiss_ untukmu, supaya kau bisa semangat lagi berusahanya," Baekhyun langsung menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan mengulum ganas bibir sang suami. Chanyeol ikut membalas lumatannya, tapi dia akan membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi cumbuan hangat mereka itu.

Saat Yesung ingin membangunkan pasangan suami-istri yang kasmaran tersebut, dia malah tidak jadi menegur mereka karena takut mengganggu kegiatan panas yang mereka berdua lakukan pagi ini. Perempuan yang masih terlihat sangat awet muda itu bergegas kembali menutup pintu kamar adiknya dan matanya terasa panas setelah melihat adegan ranjang tadi. Sepertinya Yesung harus melakukannya dengan Siwon nanti malam, jadi dia bisa hamil dan mempunyai buah hati yang menggemaskan seperti saudara sepupunya yang lain.

"Hehe, hentikan dulu. Kau akan lupa waktu nanti," Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukungan Chanyeol, tapi suaminya itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi mengerjai titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya seperti leher dan telinganya.

"Ayolah, biarkan aku memanjakanmu sebentar, _yeobo_. Lagipula kita jarang bermesraan begini, si kembar juga pasti merindukanku kemarin. Iya kan, jagoan-jagoan _Appa_?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menciumi ringan perut Baekhyun dan mendapat respons pergerakan halus di dalamnya dari pasangan calon bayi kembar mereka.

"Baiklah, ajak mereka bicara. Aku rasa mereka mengerti perkataanmu, mereka pasti bergerak kecil pertanda senang atau mengiyakan dan menendang jika mereka bilang tidak," suruh Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

"Apa kalian lapar, _uri aegya_?" Chanyeol memulai sesi pertanyaan pada sepasang janin yang sedang Baekhyun kandung, tangannya kembali merasakan pergerakan halus di dalam rahim istrinya itu.

"Bolehkan _Appa_ meninggalkan _Eomma_ dan kalian lagi, hm?" Chanyeol ingin sedikit bergurau, salah satu si kembar memberi tanggapan dengan tendangan yang cukup keras membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis.

"Kau ini, itu akan membuat perutku bisa keram," seru Baekhyun juga ingin menendang wajah Chanyeol, tapi kakinya sudah ditahan oleh tangan besarnya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau siapkan sarapan untuk kita? Aku dan si kembar sudah lapar, Siwon _Hyung_ pasti sudah berangkat kerja," pinta Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Kau benar, jadi lepaskan kakiku dan biarkan aku bangun dari tempat tidur," Baekhyun ikut membalasnya dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"_Ne_. _Kajja_, _yeobo_~!" ajak Chanyeol bergegas bangun dari tubuh mungil istrinya yang membulat tersebut, kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun.

"_Kajja_~❤" sahut Baekhyun semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun tadi pagi Chanyeol hanya sarapan dengan makanan siap saji yang dipesan Baekhyun melalui salah satu rumah makan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen kakak iparnya, akhirnya dia bisa mencicipi masakan China asli buatan istri tercintanya tersebut. Kekian merupakan salah satu makanan khas negeri Tiongkok yang dipilihkan untuknya dan berhasil dibuat sempurna oleh Baekhyun; berupa daging cincang, wortel, daun bawang, telur dan bumbu yang digulung padat dalam lembar kembang tahu. Kemudian dikukus hingga matang, digoreng dan diiris dengan ketebalan sesuai selera.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _yeobo_? Lezat tidak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuapi masakan buatannya itu ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, bahkan masakan _Eomma_-ku tidak seenak ini," jawab Chanyeol mengunyah cepat makanan yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya tadi.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" Baekhyun ikut mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak bohong, masakan buatannya memang terasa enak sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa membuat masakan selezat ini dalam satu kali percobaan memasaknya? Apa mungkin dia memasukkan bahan yang lain dan bisa membuat indra pengecap mereka berdua bermasalah?

"Ah, tidak mungkin," desis Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala untuk membantah opsi terakhirnya di atas.

"Mungkin karena bawaan si kembar, jadi kau tiba-tiba bisa membuat masakan seenak ini," jelas Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh makanan, tapi kenyataannya dia belum pernah merasakan satupun makanan China sebelumnya. Wajar saja Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, hanya saja ini masih terlalu jangkal untuk seorang Baekhyun yang tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman memasak dari ibunya maupun kakak perempuannya dulu.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, apa kau mau kubuatkan masakan China yang lain lagi untuk makan malam kita nanti?" tawar Baekhyun lembut.

"_Ne_, tapi buat yang banyak ya. Aku tidak akan kenyang kalau porsinya hanya sedikit," sahut Chanyeol mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Baik, aku pasti membuatkanmu dengan porsi besar. Aku akan mengajak Yesung _Noona_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ untuk bergabung juga nanti," Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol itu sembari mengelus sayang pipi suaminya tersebut yang terlihat tirus tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bisakah kita makan malamnya berdua saja?" Chanyeol meminta nego ulang.

"_Anio_, kita sementara waktu masih menumpang di apartemen mereka. Jadi kita harus mengikut sertakan mereka juga jika tidak mau ditendang dari sana," Baekhyun mengelaknya dengan mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol untuk menyuruh sang suami menurut saja padanya.

"_Nde_, _arasseo_," balas Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh.

"_A_, _ne_. Aku mau pergi ke kamar kecil dulu, kau jangan kemana-mana," pinta Baekhyun perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu nanti. Aku masih mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu dan si kembar," ujar Chanyeol mulai menyandarkan bahunya ke sisi sofa yang berada di ruangan kerjanya ini.

"Tenang saja, di sini penjagaannya sangat ketat dan tidak mungkin ada penjahat yang berani menyusup kemari," timpal Baekhyun ramah.

"Aku takut kalau seandainya kau sampai terpeleset," Chanyeol berkata dengan rendah.

"Kau tidak perlu segelisah itu, _yeobo_. Kau hanya perlu percaya saja pada Tuhan, karena Dia pasti selalu melindungiku dan si kembar," tegas Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut perutnya, lalu bergegas keluar ruangan kerja Chanyeol menuju toilet.

"Aku berharap Tuhan selalu menyertai kalian, aku sangat menyayangi kalian bertiga," gumam Chanyeol berdoa sembari menunduk khidmat dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu.

Berselang beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Pasti itu bukan Baekhyun, karena sang istri baru keluar kurang dari semenit yang lalu. Apa mungkin kakak iparnya yang dingin itu? Tidak mungkin, Siwon akan memanggilnya jika ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Masuk," perintah Chanyeol langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"_Mianhamnida_, karena sudah mengganggu waktu Anda," sahut seorang gadis yang tidak kalah manisnya dari Baekhyun tampak berjalan masuk menghampiri Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Duduklah dulu dan ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit terpesona oleh gadis muda tersebut, tapi dia masih tahu diri dan memikirkan perasaan istrinya yang cukup sensitif selama masa kehamilannya berlangsung.

"Perkenalkan, Choi Sulli _imnida_. Saya baru saja dijadikan sebagai sekretaris sementara Anda oleh Choi _Sajangnim_ kemarin," jelas si gadis muda menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau tidak usah seformal itu padaku, kebetulan sekali margamu sama dengannya. Apa kau mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengan Siwon _Hyung_, Sulli?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba berlagak akrab dan berusaha memberikan kesan menyenangkan untuk pertemuan pertama mereka kali ini.

"_Animnida_, _Sajangnim_," jawab Sulli masih berbicara formal.

"_Bangapta_ _ne_! Senang bertemu denganmu, Sulli," Chanyeol malah terus berujar tidak formal pada sang sekretaris barunya tersebut.

"_Nado_, _Sajangnim_," Sulli tiba-tiba mencium pipi Chanyeol, apa dia mau cari mati? Lihatlah pipinya sekarang, merona merah karena tindakan bodohnya tadi.

"EKHM!" tegur Baekhyun berdehem kencang, dia sedang menahan emosi untuk tidak meledak di depan gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Cepat keluar dari sini, dia adalah suamiku. Jadi jangan menemuinya dulu, atau kau mau aku menyambak rambut halusmu yang lurus dan panjang," ancam Baekhyun kasar sekali.

"_Ne_, _algaeseumnida_, Nyonya. Maafkan saya atas tindakan kurang sopan saya tadi pada suami Anda," pamit Sulli bergegas kabur dengan cepat sebelum istri dari manager barunya itu mengamuk.

"Kau tetap di sini, aku akan melaporkan kelakuan gilanya tadi pada Siwon _Hyung_," suruh Baekhyun kembali keluar dari ruangan kerja Chanyeol dan langsung melangkah pergi menuju ke ruangan kerja kakak iparnya.

Chanyeol sudah menduga pasti berakhir seperti ini, jujur saja dia tidak sadar dengan tindakan spontan gadis bernama Sulli tadi padanya. Harusnya dia tidak terlalu polos dan menghindar dengan cepat, supaya pipinya tidak kena cium oleh sekretaris barunya tersebut. Sudahlah, biar Baekhyun mengurusnya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berharap tidak tidur di luar malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Dan kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali kali?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Pecat gadis itu sekarang juga, karena dia sudah berani mencium pipi Chanyeol tadi," jawab Baekhyun sangar.

"Memangnya siapa?" Siwon mulai dibuatnya bingung.

"Choi Sulli!" Baekhyun malah membentak kakak iparnya tersebut dengan garang.

"Aku tidak bisa main pecat begitu saja, dia baru saja direkrut oleh _Appa_-mu kemarin. Direktur Byun bisa marah besar kalau aku sampai membuatnya pulang kembali ke Korea dengan sia-sia," tolak Siwon sehalus mungkin.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus memecatnya hari ini juga," teriak Baekhyun hampir hilang kendali.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau bisa membuat pertumbuhan cabang bayi kembarmu menjadi terganggu," ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan emosi Baekhyun namun itu percuma saja.

"Pecat dia, atau aku laporkan tindakan sekretaris Zhoumi _Hyung_ yang sudah mencium pipimu juga seminggu yang lalu pada Yesung _Noona_," ancam Baekhyun melipat angkuh tangannya di dada.

"Eh, darimana kau tahu?" Siwon berjengit kaget setelah mendengarnya.

"Zhoumi _Hyung_ sendiri yang mangadukannya padaku, karena Eunhyuk _Noona_ itu adalah kekasihnya semenjak dia belum direkrut menjadi sekretaris Zhoumi _Hyung _dulu," jelas Baekhyun tinggi.

"Baik baik, aku akan segera memencatnya," ucap Siwon lesu.

Sepertinya dia harus menyiapkan uang jutaan won lagi untuk mengganti rugi dan memberikan tebusan jasa pada Sulli karena sudah mau dengan susah hati terbang dari Korea ke China kemarin. Dan Siwon harus tekur sekali lagi karena kesalahannya sendiri, seharusnya dia menyuruh mertuanya mencarikan Chanyeol sekretaris sementara yang berjenis kelamin _namja_. Syaratnya juga harus memiliki jiwa _seme_ yang kuat, bukan _namja_ _uke_ yang tetap bisa membuat adik iparnya tersebut tergoda dan Baekhyun mengamuk kembali padanya lagi seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan kerja Siwon tanpa kata, wajahnya sudah merah padam karena sangat emosi tadi. Dia langsung merungguh ponselnya dari saku celana dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk sang ayah tercintanya yang selalu sukses membuatnya stress.

_**[Baekhyun] Appa**_**, aku ingin **_**honeymoon**_** lagi dengan Chanyeol ke Macau. Jangan menggangguku dulu, biarkan kami tenang di sana karena aku sedang marah besar padanya. **_**Arasseo**_**?**

_**[Appa]**_** Apa maksudmu? **_**Appa**_** tidak mengerti apa katamu ini, coba jelaskan lebih rinci lagi.**

_**[Baekhyun]**_** Pikirkan saja sendiri!**

_**[Appa]**__**Yaa**_**, Baekhyun! Kau ini kenapa sich?**

Baekhyun tidak membalas, dia malah mengetik pesan baru lagi untuk seseorang.

_**[Baekhyun]**__**Hyung**_**, tolong belikan tiket pesawat untuk dua orang ke Macau. Aku dan Chanyeol ingin berangkat ke sana besok, jangan sampai lupa ya~!**

_**[Zhoumi Hyun]**__**Oke**_**, Baekhyun. Aku akan mengurus itu nanti sore, jadi kau tenang saja. ^^**

Senyum Baekhyun kembali merekah, akhirnya ada juga orang yang mengerti akan masalahnya. Dia sudah bertekad membuat liburan bulan madunya dengan Chanyeol tidak terganggu oleh orang lain lagi, meskipun ayahnya akan pusing mengurusnya tapi dia pasti akan mau mengalah dengan mudah pada Baekhyun yang sedang hamil muda dan permintaannya mutlak tidak boleh ditolak kalau mau si calon bayi kembar lahir dengan sehat lima bulan ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam batal dan harus tidur di luar malam ini, itulah nasib Chanyeol sekarang. Namun untungnya kakak iparnya juga kena batunya dan dipaksa oleh Yesung untuk tidur di luar sambil menemani Chanyeol. Siwon tidak menyangka kalau istrinya itu bisa tahu tentang kejadian ciuman spontan di pipinya yang dilakukan Eunhyuk seminggu yang lalu, karena Zhoumi ikut mengadukan hal tersebut pada Yesung tanpa sepengetahuannya. Bagus sekali, sepertinya peruntunan nasib kalian berdua hari ini sedang tidak bagus. _Poor_, Siwon _and_ Chanyeol!

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak bosan jika diperlakukan kasar oleh Baekhyun selama ini?" desis Siwon mencoba menutup matanya agar segera tertidur.

"_Ani_, itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya semenjak kami pertama kali bertemu lima tahun lalu," sahut Chanyeol apa adanya, dia memang tidak pernah menganggap lebih atas perbuatan yang istri tercintanya lakukan terhadapnya. Dia yakin itu merupakan suatu tanda cinta yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya, walaupun terkadang tidak terasa romantis sama sekali.

"Apa kau sudah gila, heh?" ejek Siwon tertawa sinis.

"Memang, aku sejak dulu sudah tergila-gila padanya," balas Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau saja, cinta memang membuat mata hatimu buta," tutup Siwon menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya sambil menarik manja tangannya. _Namja_ manis yang akan menjadi ibu itu tidak akan bisa berlama-lama marah pada Chanyeol, karena bawaan dari si kembar yang selalu minta dibelai olehnya dan ayah kesayangan mereka.

"_Mian_, aku sudah marah padamu tadi siang. Masuklah, aku tidak mau kau sampai kedinginan kalau tidur di luar," ajak Baekhyun bersiap untuk menangis bersalah.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah sedikitpun koq padamu. _Kajja_, saatnya kita tidur~!" balas Chanyeol perlahan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Abaikan saja, lagipula dia sudah terlelap sejak dari tadi. Dia juga tidak akan sakit dengan mudah, Siwon punya kekebalan tubuh yang kuat dan tahan akan penyakit terutama masuk angin dan demam.

* * *

—**To be Continued—**

* * *

Balik lagi dengan chapter kelanjutan fanfic sequel **Will You Marry Me? **Ini lagi, apakah makin gaje aja? Gimana feel-nya? Ancur atau makin gak karuan? Kritik aja lewat review, aku bakal terima dengan lapang dada koq. ^^

Karena gak ada tanggapan tentang tawaran aku tadi malam, jadi aku bakal kasih acak request fanfic secara gratis untuk beberapa di antara kalian yang sudah review. Bersiaplah untuk yang beruntung, karena aku sedang lagi berbaik hati. ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne, chingu~! ^^

* * *

Seperti biasa, aku akan balas review kalian:

**exindira** : Lah chanbaeknya mau anuan 3 ronde'-'?  
Nice chap xD  
Keep writing!

**Min Hi** : Gomawo, keep kasih review juga ne, chingu~! ^^

**neli amelia** : Lah itu chanbaek langsng tidur ? Kan katanya mau 'itu' . HahahaXD apa mereka ga inget? Ah .. Mungkin mereka lelah, kekeke .

Ditunggu chap selanjutnya . Yg ff 'don't worry' jga ditunggu ..  
Hwaiting &amp; keep writing

**Min Hi** : Yes, I always I do. Gomawo, sudah mau nungguin kelanjutannya, chingu. ^^

**devrina** : Poor yeol pasti pusing banget tuh ...  
Itu ayah baek mmg bnr2 mau ngajarin yeol  
Atau cm mau ngerjain yeol supaya yeo tgln baek ... Krn lelah  
Moga g ya ...

Chayo baek lawan appamu trs n skmtkn yeol dr siksaan appmu baek

Next

**Min Hi** : Yo, ini udah lanjut, chingu. xD

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya, Chanyeol bisa santai untuk sementara waktu karena mau bulan madu lagi sama Baekhyun. Tetap semangatin mereka, biar pasangan ChanBaek selalu kompak. ^^

**Parkbaekyoda** : Kekekekkkk...si chanyeol lemot apa dungu ya..

Next chap lahhhh..

**Min Hi** : Dua-duanya iya, tapi opsi terakhir terlalu kasar buat Chanyeol. Baekhyun aja gak pernah bilang kayak gitu ke Chanyeol. xD

Iya, ini udah dilanjut koq, chingu. ^^

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : Lanjut yh thor

**Min Hi** : Iya, udah lanjut koq, chingu. ^^


End file.
